


Valen-Times

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love

Blaine looked at his watch worryingly, wondering where on Earth Kurt could be, it wasn’t like him to be late to a Warbler meeting. Maybe he was sore over them being “Blaine and the Pips” like he said the other day…would he really not come to the meetings, even leave the Warblers because the council gave him all the solos? Blaine resolved to somehow make it up to him, maybe talk to Wes and see about doing a group number or even a duet…

Soon enough the meeting commenced, but it turned into an argument about maybe branching out of their uniforms, and Blaine sincerely wished the more fashion forward Kurt was there to back him up. Or at least restrain him from taking Wes’ gavel and flicking it at someone. But all the noise stopped when Kurt entered, a vision in all black, a mournful expression on his face. It was then revealed that Kurt, who had already lost so much, had now lost Pavarotti. Blaine remembered his time with the canary, and Kurt’s own worries when the small bird had moulted. Though he did have to smirk when Kurt’s trademark sass came out regarding his solos before launching into song.

Kurt’s crystalline voice began to fill the room, a haunting rendition of The Beatles “Blackbird” coming out, each of the Warblers quiet as Kurt expressed his grief. Then slowly a backing of voices came in, just a quiet bit of sound, the support Kurt needed. Blaine had joined in at first, but he then looked at Kurt. Beautiful Kurt with tears streaming out of his gorgeous blue eyes. Kurt, whose kind heart was touched so much by a pet he’d only had for a few months. Blaine longed to have him smile once more, to see those lips turn up, maybe even flash his teeth, something he only did when truly happy. But more than that, Blaine wanted to be the one to make Kurt smile.

He wanted Kurt’s smiles, his laughter to be because of him. It was like a veil had been lifted from his eyes, truly seeing Kurt, his best friend, for the first time. He wanted…Kurt. He wanted to comfort him when he was sad, hold him when he was hurting. He wanted to hug him on cold rainy days and stroll with him in the sunlight. He wanted to kiss Kurt, to be with Kurt. He wanted to love Kurt.

His heart almost shouted at him ‘I think you already do.’ And Blaine just kept staring, as if he was finally aware of the sensation of love for the first time in his life. Like what he had been looking for forever was standing right in front of him. It was Kurt, he had had been there all along and Blaine could finally see that, it was finally clear to him. It was Kurt, had always been Kurt. 

Now how to tell him?


	2. That's Amore

“Kurt? Kurt...KURT!” 

Kurt looked around, dazedly, finally landing on his father who wore an amused expression on his face. “Sorry dad I was…”

“Thinking about Blaine. He finally plant one on you after?” Burt replied, smirking the whole time. Kurt assumed the blush painting his face was answer enough. “Well it’s about damn time, you’ve only been mad about the kid since you met him.”

“Dad...I’m just really happy. Blaine makes me really happy.” Kurt replied, a sigh leaving his mouth at the thought of his brand new boyfriend, who was coming to pick him up later that evening for their first official date.

“Well I’m glad. As long as he treats you right and keeps that silly love struck look on your face, I’m happy. But maybe watch out for traffic if your head is going to be in the clouds all the time.” Burt said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple. “I remember what first love is like buddy, it’s a real good look on you.” 

“We haven’t said...love.” kurt whispered, but even his doubts about Blaine’s feelings couldn’t penetrate his mood today. They had just kissed, there was no need to rush things. 

“Maybe not, but you damn well feel it if that stupid smile is anything to go by. Enjoy this Kurt, you deserve some happiness. Just be home by curfew, and don’t do anything stupid. Love or not, you still matter.”

“I know Dad. Thanks.” Kurt replied before heading up to his bedroom, humming all the while, a dreamy expression on his face. Burt smiled and wondered if he could pull off a scary dad expression without breaking into laughter when Blaine came by later.


	3. Make You Feel My Love

Blaine was starting to regret coming to this ‘Night of Neglect’ thing that the New Directions was pulling off. It was bad enough listening to the boos and insults flung at the performers, but what was worse was this place had on Kurt. He had shrunk in on himself, glancing around as if look for Karofsky, even though it was after hours. He jumped at every sound of lockers closing, looked warily at the drinks of the small audience in the auditorium. Blaine just wanted to get his boyfriend out of this place. But he’d promised to come, to support Kurt’s friends, to support Kurt coming back this place for the first time since November. And he knew even after only a couple of weeks that he would do anything for Kurt.

But then he saw Kurt’s eyes, looking longingly at his friends. As much as this place had hurt him, Kurt still missed it, missed the people who made coming here every day worth it. For Blaine, Dalton had been a safe haven, an escape. But for Kurt, it was more of a cage, keeping him safe but not really allowing him to be himself, be free. He was safe, and definitely happy with Blaine, but would he be better off back here? It would suck to say goodbye to Kurt so quickly after they began, but Blaine knew if it came down to it, he’d not stand in his way. After all the old saying said if you love something, set it free...and Blaine knew that he did love Kurt, even if he wasn’t quite ready to say the words.

A week later when Kurt confessed that Karofsky wanted to meet, that they were trying to make it safer for him to return, Blaine urged him to go. He couldn’t hold Kurt back. If he wanted to go, he would. Or he would welcome Kurt back to Dalton with open arms. He would do anything to support Kurt, to ensure he knew how much he was cared for. To make sure that Kurt knew Blaine would do anything for him, even if it was tearing Blaine apart inside. To make sure, even without the words, that Kurt knew how much he was loved.


	4. P.S. I Love You

Kurt smiled as he finished setting up his locker, knowing he wouldn’t get slammed into it when he finished. The Dalton portrait of Blaine had been replaced by a cute picture of the two of them, squished together in a photo booth, bright smiles on their faces. The rest of the pictures had been split between his house and Blaine, but this one was his favourite. But just below it, the ever present motto of Courage still stood. Because even if he didn’t feel as scared anymore, not with both Santana and Dave escorting him everywhere. But because he wanted to show everyone just how brave he still was, head held high, and deeply happy to return.

But as happy as Kurt was to be here, be home, he felt the absence of Blaine besides him, and reached for his phone seeing the loving message Blaine had sent him before he left for school that morning. Signed with a little heart, letting Kurt know he wasn’t alone, and he was so so loved. True, the words were still living in their heads, but the sentiment was more than there. So Kurt sent a little heart back and prepared to skip off to English class, knowing his boyfriend was there with him in the ways that counted.


	5. I Just Called To Say I Love You

Kurt awoke to a message on his phone, a simple heart from Blaine, which instantly improved his mood over it only being Tuesday, mean another four long days before he could possibly see his boyfriend in person. Thankfully the universe seemed to be on his side, as when he went to the Lima Bean, his mocha had already been paid for “by that preppy guy in the blazer you’re always hanging out with” informed the barista. Kurt sent Blaine a jubilant thank you and got yet another heart in return. 

The day just got better from there, a red rose taped to his locker, a note found in his History book with a sweet little message, signed only with a heart. The lunch ladies snuck him an extra muffin, and Kurt knew that Blaine couldn’t have had a hand in it, until he received yet another heart note from the lady on the register, as well as a big wink. When had Blaine even had time to do all this? Kurt felt so very happy, and was determined to make sure he repaid Blaine in kind one of these days. And the boy said he wasn’t very good at romance.   
At the end of the day, there was a yellow rose underneath his windshield, and a dapper Warbler leaning against his car. “Blaine!” Kurt cried before launching himself into his arms, pressing a small kiss to his lips, audience be damned. “Oh thank you so much for everything today. But...it’s not a special day, just an ordinary Tuesday, why all this?”

Blaine looked a little bashful “Just because.” he replied before brushing his lips against Kurt’s cheek. 

Kurt looked around and didn’t see Blaine’s car, determining he must have gotten a ride, so he yanked him into the Navigator “Come on, my dad won’t be home for an hour or two and I owe you at least that long in kisses as thanks.” 

Blaine smiled, loving how happy Kurt looked, and was determined to do this type of thing more often, if only to see that sort of smile paint his boyfriend’s face. And well, the thank you kisses, he would always be down for accepting as many of those as Kurt could give. It turns out, it was quite a few.


	6. Mirrors

Breadstix was not Blaine’s date spot of choice, but when he was with Kurt he could excuse the stale breadsticks, limp salad and overcooked pasta. It was worth it just to take Kurt out, enjoy his company. Even though he kept going on and on about prom. Wanting to go to prom, dance with him, with his friends, have that typical high school experience. 

So Blaine finally had to come clean, relive that horrible night that had set him back so far in life. But he showed Kurt a bit more of himself, how much that were alike, how similar their paths had been. But they were both new people now, having grown up, and with Kurt, Blaine wanted to be brave, wanted some of the courage he had urged Kurt to have. But most of all, he wanted Kurt to be happy. 

So he held Kurt’s hand and said the next best thing to the words singing in his heart “I’m crazy about you.” and agreed to go to prom, just to see Kurt’s happy little bounce, his radiant smile, and knowing he could never regret saying yes to this man. To the person he was sure was the love of his life.


	7. Just The Way You Are

When Kurt first showed Blaine the kilt he was planning on wearing to prom, he had been hesitant. He knew how the student body would react, and he was considering siding with Burt about him just wearing pants. But Kurt-he had to be himself, and would go alone if Blaine was rightfully scared. So Blaine let it go-partially because he could never deny Kurt the chance to be his fabulous self, and also because he did look amazing in the kilt. 

The the student body of McKinley just had to show their true colours, their hatred shining through, thinking they could get Kurt to back down, to go back into his shell. To stop being who he was, and Blaine was furious. He wanted to yell and scream at them all for not being grateful to have someone so wonderful in their lives. For not appreciating Kurt, this wonderfully brave boy. Instead he sat there, comforting his boyfriend, determined to support him in whatever choice he made.

Blaine didn’t presume to tell Kurt to change or go home or go back in, it had to be Kurt’s decision. But he wouldn’t say he was surprised that Kurt wanted to show those idiots just how strong he was, how their hate couldn’t shove him back into the closet. Kurt had said it himself; “They can’t touch me. They can’t touch us, or what we have.” Blaine was so tempted to press and ask what they had, but knew it wasn’t the time. He just hoped his eyes said it all, the pride he had in Kurt, and how much he adored this boy-no man before him. 

He applauded louder than anyone when Kurt accepted his crown, laughing at his little quip, but when Kurt was left alone on the dance floor, Blaine knew this was his moment to be who he was in Kurt’s eyes-his Prince Charming. So he went before that entire school and held out his hand to dance with Kurt, smiling proudly the entire time.


	8. Everything Has Changed

Kurt loved New York, it was official. He wanted to live here, experience the culture, the food, the fashion. But as much as he loved it here, loved being here with his friends, getting to compete at Nationals, it felt like something was...missing. 

He opened up his phone to take a picture of the beautiful skyline and smiled at his background of him and Blaine smiling brightly at prom. That was it, what was missing, it was Blaine. Suddenly, the vision of what he wanted for his future, had changed. He now saw himself, yes, still in New York, still performing or designing clothes or both. But Blaine was beside him, supporting him. They would conquer this place together, maybe one day get married here, raise a family here. that is...if Blaine wanted the same things. 

He loved Blaine, wanted nothing more now than to spend the rest of his life with him, but they hadn’t said the words, what if he didn’t feel the same? Impulsively, he sent a text to Blaine, just a picture of the skyline, with a little message underneath telling how much he was missed. 

Blaine responded almost immediately, “I miss you too, but I can’t wait until we’re in NYC together, we’ll get to see it all!”

Kurt smiled, loving that Blaine could see that future, a future with him. “I can’t wait for that either.” he texted back, and decided to go find the perfect restaurant for his first New York date with Blaine, which hopefully would come sooner rather than later.


	9. Can't Help Falling In Love

Blaine knew he was only half listening to Kurt, but for some reason he was just distracted by how lovely Kurt looked today. He thrilled in telling Blaine about the disaster that was Nationals and all the wonderful things he had seen in New York. Kurt glowed when he was happy, and today he was near ethereal. 

Suddenly Blaine couldn’t keep it in anymore, he had to say those three little words that he had been feeling for Kurt since nearly the moment they had first kissed. “I love you.” he said, letting it out, allowing the serene smile that Kurt always caused him to have to spread across his face. In hindsight, maybe he should have allowed Kurt to finish sipping his coffee first, but the overjoyed look he gave Blaine when he replied he loved him was so worth it. 

“You know when you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year.” he said with a smile and a look that implied that Blaine had a huge part in that.


	10. Thinking Out Loud

Kurt hated summer, usually. It meant heat and sweat and sunburn. It meant bugs and the loss of his beloved layers. But this year, the summer before his senior year, he loved the season. Because it meant hours and hours of Blaine. Blaine in tank tops and swim shorts. Blaine lifting himself out of pools and allowing the water to drip over his lean muscles and golden skin. Blaine offering to let his hands wander so Kurt could be covered in sunscreen, even though he adored his freckles. 

It also meant later curfews, and thus dancing in the moonlight in Blaine’s backyard. Soft music wafting on the breeze, only the patio lights and some citronella candles giving them some vision. Blaine was nuzzling Kurt’s neck while Kurt inhaled the scent of Blaine’s hair gel, loving that Blaine’s curls were allowed a bit more air to breathe, even if it was only because the humidity was quicker to break down the gel. But their swaying allowed Kurt’s mind to wander, picturing them doing this in 60 years, old and wrinkled and bald. Having lived a full life of performing and children and love. 

“I’m going to love you forever you know.” he whispered, letting the words float, hugging Blaine closer. 

Blaine looked up at him, smiling softer, bringing their lips together for a small peck. “And I’ll love you even longer.”


	11. Chances Are

Kurt knew he was beaming as he shared a coffee with Blaine, even though it was the first day of school. It was wonderful to just relax and enjoy a coffee with his boyfriend, even if said boyfriend was still wearing his boxy Warbler blazer. Which Kurt was trying his hardest to get him to ditch. And he knew he had it with the the smile that Blaine was giving him. Chances are, Blaine would be a McKinley student by the end of the week. 

And Kurt loved it when he won.


	12. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Blaine looked around the halls of Dalton and they just felt so...empty. He missed Kurt. True Kurt hadn’t been around Dalton long, but after spending pretty much every day of summer with Kurt, he missed him. He didn’t want to go back to only seeing Kurt during the weekends, to text messages and phone calls during the week. He didn’t want to spend his time missing Kurt, missing what time they could have together. So he shed the blazer, and said goodbye to the Warblers. 

He strutted won the halls of McKinley, getting to surprise Kurt, see his overjoyed smile when he announced he couldn’t stand to be apart from the person he loved. Sure, he’d miss the safety of Dalton, his friends in the Warblers. But he didn’t want to spend his junior year missing Kurt. 

Plus now he could totally make use of his entire drawer of bow ties.


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

After Kurt heard the casting directors talk about how unsuitable he was for the role of Tony, he broke down a little. He had put his all into it, and again he was being judged for who he was, and a lack of belief in his ability to act macho. This lead to a disastrous attempt at playing Romeo, and Kurt just gave up trying to be anything but who he was. But instead of wallowing, he knew he had to accept what the directors knew to be true; that Blaine would be the best person for Tony. 

It would be enough to support Blaine, to show his pride in his wonderfully talented boyfriend. He never wanted a role to come between them, especially when Blaine would willingly turn it down for him. He loved Blaine too much to deny him a moment to shine. So he decided he wanted to shown Blaine his pride in him, his support for him. He picked up a bunch of roses, to celebrate the most perfect Tony McKinley High would ever see. To ensure that Blaine felt his love, even if they couldn’t go around the school singing it.


	14. Everything

Blaine had screwed up. He had screwed up the dance move, he had really screwed up Artie’s vision and worst of all, he had screwed up everything with Kurt. However, the dance move was seemingly the only thing he could fix, so that’s what he fixated on. But his mind kept getting filled with how stupid he had been at Scandals the other night. Dancing with Sebastian like that, getting drunk, trying to force Kurt into something neither of them were ready for in the backseat of his car no less! His mind kept replaying it, leading to him screwing up the move again and again. 

But lo and behold, Kurt was willing to forgive him, willing to let Blaine make it up to him. Even told him how proud he was to be with him, how Blaine took his breath away. And then instead of going to the cast party, Kurt wanted to go back to the Anderson’s house, the unspoken reasoning very clear. 

Later that night, Blaine wondered how he could ever be this lucky, to finally get to share this experience with the love of his life. Honestly, he was so glad they had waited, had done this when they were ready. It had been worth it...it had been everything he had wanted. 

“I love you.” he whispered into Kurt’s shoulder as he curled around him, ready for a nap.

“Love you too.” Kurt replied, pressing a kiss into his temple, pulling the sheet over them before the both of them fell into a well deserved sleep.


End file.
